Words Will Always Hurt Me
by Johnnygagesgirl
Summary: After a harsh comment from Chet, Johnny questions if Roy likes having him as a partner or if he should be a paramedic.


**This is another story idea from my partner in crime, arllry. **

"**Sticks and Stones may break our bones, but words will break our hearts." ~ Robert Fulghum**

"Dog gone it!" Johnny yelled. While trying to get some coffee he had burned his finger.

"What's the matter now Gage? Can't go one minute without getting hurt? You are such a disaster magnet. I don't even know how Roy works with you!" Chet Kelly teased. He was trying to get his pigeon riled up. Instead, he just left the kitchen without a single word being said.

Johnny walked into the dorm and sat down on his bed. What if Chet was right? Did Roy really hate working with him? Did he hate having to go in after him all the time? **Maybe I should transfer to another station. Or if I'm such a disaster magnet, I should just resign.** Getting up off the bed with a heavy heart, Johnny got a piece of paper and a pen and started to write his resignation letter.

Roy had been outside when all this went down, he had been taking out some trash. Stepping into the kitchen, he was puzzled to see everyone but his partner in there. "Anyone see where Johnny went?" he asked.

"Yeah Roy, I think he went into the dorm," Marco was the one to answer him.

"Thanks Marco."

Marco was right, Johnny was in the dorms. He had his head down, and appeared to be writing something. Since he was facing away from Roy, he couldn't be sure what Johnny was doing.

"Hey Junior, What are you doing in here?" Roy sat down next to Johnny. When Johnny didn't answer the question, he looked to see what he was writing. Johnny was writing a resignation letter.

"Johnny why in the hell are you writing a resignation letter!? What are you not telling me?" Roy demanded.

"Well maybe you will get a better partner when I leave. I'm sorry that I wasted your time." Johnny hardly whispered his answer. He didn't trust his voice, because he was afraid that Roy would hear the emotion in it.

"Now what made you think that I want a new partner?" but Roy already had a hunch. His name was Chet Kelly.

"But Chet said…"

Roy was right. Now what did Chet say to Johnny? Chet had a way with his words. "Stay right here Junior. I'm going to have a little chat with Chet," Roy said as he stormed out of the dorms.

"Chet what in the hell did you tell Johnny? He is in the dorms writing his resignation letter and saying that when he leaves I will get a better partner," Roy was using every bit of self-control he had to keep from screaming in Chet's face or punching it. Johnny was like, no correct that, Johnny is his little brother. If he could choose anyone in the world to be his partner, he would choose Johnny every time.

Chet gulped hard. He was just teasing. He just wanted to get his pigeon riled up, not make him want to resign. "I just said he was a disaster magnet and…" Chet's voice trailed off. He was majorly regretting his words now.

"And," Roy demanded. He needed to know what exactly was said to Johnny so he could convince Johnny otherwise.

"And that I didn't know how you worked with him." Chet hung his head, he was in big trouble now.

Cap was next to speak up, "For that Chet, you get latrine duty for the next three months. And the squad looks pretty dirty, why don't you go clean and wax it." Chet didn't even try to argue, he deserved his punishment.

Roy returned to the dorms, but this time he sat on his bed, across from Johnny. "Johnny look at me," Roy said gently. All his anger towards Chet was gone. Now he just needed to convince his partner to stay.

When Johnny looked Roy into the eyes, his heart was broken. There was so much hurt and sadness in his big brown eyes. He never saw so much hurt and sadness, not even when they lost a child on a call. "Johnny did I ever say anything to make you think that I wanted a new partner?" Johnny just shook his head.

"Then why would you think such a thing. As long as I don't say that I want a new partner, don't think otherwise. I chose you to be my partner Junior. And I'm pretty happy with my choice. Not only did I pick a great paramedic, I picked a person that compassionate. There is no one out there that I would trust with my life more that you."

"Are you sure Roy, I can be pretty disastrous." Johnny was still second guessing himself.

"Johnny, you have never gone looking for trouble. The reason why you get hurt more than the rest of us is because you will put yourself in harm's way more often. When something dangerous is needed to be done, you are always the first to do it. You are a damn got fireman, and an even better paramedic. If you resign, the department is going to suffer."

Johnny was smiling now, Roy had convinced him that he was important. He crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the garbage. "Partners?"

"Partners," Roy confimed.


End file.
